Вампа
Вампы – зловещие плотоядные приматы, обитающие на холодной планете Хот. Они были полуразумной расой хищников, порой достигающих трехметровой высоты. Популяция вамп процветала, так как соперников сравнимых по силе на планете больше не было. Единственными препятствиями в распространении вида были банальный недостаток пищи и человеческий фактор. Скитаясь по заснеженным равнинам Хота, вампы передвигаются на четырех либо на двух ногах, охотясь на глуповатых таунтаунов, которые составляют их основной рацион. Для охоты природа снабдила вампу острыми и длинными зубами и когтями. Пара загнутых рогов на голове растут всю жизнь и только в зрелом возрасте хищника становятся заметными. У вамп весьма острый нюх, а густой белый мех, гармонирующий цветом со снежными бурями и ослепительной поверхностью Хота, служит им прекрасной маскировкой, позволяющей напасть на свою добычу совершенно незаметно. Все это делает хищников прекрасными охотниками. Каждая вампа имеет свои охотничьи угодья, которые отчаянно защищает и в которых располагается жилище хищника. Считается, что вампы ведут уединенный образ жизни и охотятся также в одиночку, но иногда сбиваются и в стаи. Именно в таких коллективных мероприятиях они проявляют некоторые зачатки разума и хитрости. Вампы живут в ледяных пещерах, созданных природой Хота, неглубоко от поверхности. Пещеры служили, несомненно, для того, чтобы оградить этих больших хищников от сильных ночных морозов и бушующих штормов, а также выполняли роль продовольственного склада. Типичный интерьер пещер часто представлял собой замороженный склад костей таунтаунов. Пещеры вамп были удивительно просторны и глубоки по сравнению с другими жилищами подобных больших хищников. Кроме того, пещеры хорошо освещаются за счет рефлексивных свойств снега и льда, направляющих солнечный свет вовнутрь. Поймав добычу, вампа тянет ее в свое ледяное логово, где и съедает. Если же вампа сыта, то он предпочитает оставить свою жертву в живых, на потом. Живую и оглушенную добычу хищник "приклеивает" к потолку пещеры, увлажнив ее слюной и растопив лед своим дыханием, так что она примерзает намертво. Крупную добычу, такую как таунтаун, вампа насаживает на сталагмиты, протыкая им лодыжки. Ночами можно услышать жалобную песню вампы, заполняющую снежные равнины Хота. Таким образом хищник сообщает о желании совместно поохотиться, либо о готовности к спариванию. Из-за своей репутации, размеров и силы, вампа пользовалась спросом у охотников, ищущих острых ощущений. Часто случалось, что такой охотник и вампа менялись местами в смертельной игре. Те же охотники, которые смогли убить вампу, были вознаграждены красивыми мехами и редкими рогами и когтями. Из-за ограниченной природы экосистемы Хота, убийство вамп было запрещено законом в течение прошлых лет Старой Республики. Вскоре после того как повстанцы прибыли на Хот и разместили там свою базу, они стали подвергаться постоянным нападениям хищников. Находчивый дроид R2-D2 придумал звуковую ловушку, которая позволила захватить многих из этих существ. Люк Скайуокер утверждает, что у вамп удивительная память. Во время обычного патрулирования на него напал вампа, от которого Скайуокер спасся, отрубив хищнику лапу световым мечом. Девять лет спустя, когда Скайуокер вернулся на Хот, на него и его спутницу Каллисту напал все тот же однорукий вампа. На этот раз Скайуокеру удалось убить врага световым мечом и спастись. Другие виды thumb|240px|Горная вампа на Гейле Горная вампа – подвид вампы с Хота, искусственно созданная Империей после Битвы за Хот. Эта специфическая разновидность использовалась как животное-охранник на планете Злоба Внешних Территорий. Существовала также болотная вампа на Дроманд Каас, которая возможно была родственником хотского вида, генетически измененного ситхами. Также вампы экспортировались в северную часть планеты Корусант. Появления *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * * * *''Racer Rush'' *''Maul: Lockdown'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''MidWorld'' *''Halves'' *''Shadows in Green'' *''Star Wars 41: The Devaronian Version, Part 2'' *''Star Wars 42: Rite of Passage, Part 1'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Aurra Sing'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Lost Legion'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''The Clone Wars: Agenda'' *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Sith Hunters'' * * *''A Mon Alone'' * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' * * * *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' video game * * *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars Trilogy: Apprentice of the Force'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Arcade'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Death Troopers'' *''Shadow Games'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' *''The Game Chambers of Questal'' * * *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' radio adaptation *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' Cine-Manga *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novelization *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' PhotoComic *''Classic Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' book *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''The Hoth Adventure'' *''The Empire Strikes Back: A Storybook'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''The Empire Strikes Back'' video game *''Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' * *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' video game *''The Long Arm of the Hutt'' * *''Of Possible Futures: The Tale of Zuckuss and 4-LOM'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah!'' * *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Star Wars: Adventures in Colors and Shapes'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Light and Dark'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' * *''I, Jedi'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''The New Jedi Order: Balance Point'' *''The New Jedi Order: Recovery'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Journey'' *''The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal'' *''Legacy of the Force: Exile'' *''Legacy of the Force: Inferno'' *''Legacy of the Force: Invincible'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Outcast'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Backlash'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Apocalypse'' *''X-Wing: Mercy Kill'' Нканоничные появления *''Jedi Academy: Return of the Padawan'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' * *''Star Wars: Tiny Death Star'' *''The Great Golden C-3PO Hunt'' * * *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff!'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' * *''William Shakespeare's Star Wars'' * }} Источники * * *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles'', Second Edition *''Super Empire Strikes Back Official Game Secrets'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles Companion'' * *''From Star Wars to Indiana Jones: The Best of the Lucasfilm Archives'' *''The Empire Strikes Back: The National Public Radio Dramatization'' * * * * * * * * * *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' * *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'', Second Edition *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire: Game Secrets'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Limited Collector's Edition *''The Art of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' * * * * * *''The Official Star Wars 20th Anniversary Commemorative Magazine'' * * *''Diplomatic Corps Entrance Exam'' *''Star Wars: The Annotated Screenplays'' *''A Galaxy of Creatures, Characters and Droids'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire: The Official Strategy Guide'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back: The Illustrated Screenplay'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''The Star Wars Cookbook: Wookiee Cookies and Other Galactic Recipes'' * *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' toy line *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * * *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''The Wildlife of Star Wars: A Field Guide'' * * * * * * * *''Hero's Guide'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Official Magazine 51 - Set Piece: "Wampa Ice Cave"'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''Star Wars Insider'' Exclusive Collector's Issue *''The Complete Star Wars Trilogy Scrapbook'' * * *''Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство'' * *''Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам'' *''Star Wars: The Comics Companion'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Alliance and Empire'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 4'' * * * * * *''Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 10'' *''Руководство по Войнам клонов'' * * *''Иллюстрированный атлас'' * * *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 34'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 38'' * * * *''Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам'' *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head'' * * *''LEGO Classic Star Wars'' * *''The Sounds of Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.14'' * * * *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Звёздные войны: Лицом к лицу. Сражения в командах'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures: The Official Guide to the Virtual World'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' The Complete Season Three *''Руководство по игре Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела'' *''Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство (обновлённое и расширенное)'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.34'' * *''Энциклопедия Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.41'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 16'' * * * * * * * * *''Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»'' *''Кодекс охотника за головами: Из архивов Бобы Фетта'' *''The Making of The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * * * * *''Enter the Unknown'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 22'' * * *''Star Wars: What Makes a Monster?'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Твердыни сопротивления'' Неканоничные источники * * }} Примечания и сноски Категория:Полуразумные существа Категория:Полуразумные существа Хота Категория:Хищники Категория:Полуразумные существа Корусанта Категория:Рептомлекопитающие Категория:Существа по алфавиту Категория:Животные по алфавиту